Everywhere
by Maiya Asuka
Summary: Katsuya misses having someone to depend on, love and care for. And, just when he feels hopeless, of all people, Seto Kaiba steps into the picture... KxS, one-shot. Rated for shounen-ai, mini-lime and language.


"Everywhere"

By: xxPetalsAndThorns9xx

Genre: Romance

Rated: R. It's shounen-ai, has sexual references, and has dirty language.

Warnings: shounen-ai... nothing much else except teeny-weeny-mini-lime, and LONG FIC!!! (By my standards, anyway)

Spoilers: nope.

Pairings: Katsuya/Seto

Notes: Old song, but it's AWESOME. I love this song, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch... Emphasis on "Michelle Branch." Not me. I'm not Michelle Branch. I don't own "Everywhere." ... anyway, I thought the lyrics applied, so I decided to go for it. Lyrics aren't actually written here, but this is the kind of song you'd listen to while reading this.

Summary: Katsuya misses having someone to depend on, love and care for. And, just when he feels hopeless, of all people, Seto Kaiba steps into the picture...

Key: --- is change of scene or time lapse, '_words_'is thoughts and "words" is speech.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. Nor do I own "Everywhere", which is by Michelle Branch. Do I look _anything _like Michelle Branch to you? Not even a little.

Anyway, enjoy, and...

**GO FIDO GO!!!**

---

"I love you so much, Katsu...." whisped Seto, gently holding the blonde's briefly awe-struck face in his hands, and running his thumb softly down his nose. The usually cold CEO's mouth was curved, and rather than the usual smirk or scowl, it was a warm smile. "I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. I always have. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you, all the nasty things I've done to you. I never meant one single thing, I really didn't. Please say you'll forgive me..."

Katsuya stared into Seto's deep blue eyes incredulously. This _was_ Seto Kaiba, right? Tough, independent, egotistical, headstrong Seto Kaiba? It almost didn't seem real. Then again, the lovesick puppy didn't want to deny this bliss he was experiencing. Real or not, he was going to make the best of this.

It was mind-blowingly cold outside, and when the brunette's frozen lips gradually pressed against Katsu's sensitive mouth, it was a bit of a shock to the both of them. But that wasn't what really mattered to them at the time. It was as if the other half of the the blonde's emotional puzzle was now in place. They both now felt complete, as the younger boy quickly responded by wrapping his arms around Seto, holding him closer and returning the kiss.

The taller teen moved one of his arms down to coil around Katsu's waist. For just a short moment, their lips parted, and Seto's hands curiously roamed over his beloved's arms, face, and stomach. It was practically like touching ice. "Katsuya, you're so cold..." he murmured a bit seductively. "Allow me to warm you up some..."

With a combination of tender care and rough handling, he lightly kissed his puppy again with a light chuckle and layed him down onto a wooden bench. While it was a bit too short and small for the brunette's long, tall, slender body, that didn't really turn out to be a problem. He placed his legs on either side of Katsuya's hips, bending at the knees and pulling his face back into an intimate, more passionate, caressing kiss.

Katsuya wanted to just make out with Seto forever and ever, and never let him go. But while the two still found themselves lip-locked, the blonde couldn't help but be a bit distracted by the loud noise in the background. It was hurting his ears, making him tense and shudder. It sounded kind of like a siren of some sort... or some kind of alarm...

---

"Mmmm... Seeetoo...." Katsuya moaned lightly against his pillow, nuzzling it affectionately. Seems this whole thing _wasn't_ real after all.

After a long, long pause, he groaned in aggravation. "Gahr... dammit..."

'_Told ya not ta get yer hopes up, Katsuya... shit like that's jus' too good ta be true._' The frustrated teen ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, then swiftly unconvered himself from beneath the blankets and sheets. His lean, muscled, nude body was exposed. He ran a hand down his chest, past his stomach and thighs, feeling and pinching himself to see if this body was real or fake. Seeing that he could feel the pain of the pinches, he sighed. "So I'm awake now."

Drowsily, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stood up, and made his way to his tiny bathroom.

While it was called a "bathroom", no one would actually want to bathe in there. To say the least, it was filthy. As Katsuya put it, it was "a combination of a frat house bathroom and a horror movie." Wood was rotted, mildew was forming... quite displeasing. The stained white wallpaper was peeling off, revealing walls that consisted of holes, broken boards, and termites. Sure, he could try to clean it, but it never seemed to have much of an effect. Not to mention that three of four lights were burned out, casting a giant shadow of the entire area. The overall mood of the room made hygiene the worst part of the day.

And since a negative plus a negative _always_ equaled a negative, something as simple as taking a shower would _always_ screw with Katsu's bad mood. Just like this morning. Because of this dream he'd had, the whole thought of living in this hell hole sad and alone was pretty depressing.

Already undressed, he turned the two different water knobs and pushed the button in. Even though he'd used mostly the dial labeled "H" for hot, the water was painstakingly cold. He ignored that and got into the shower booth. Cleanliness is cleanliness.

The "wooden phone booth", as the boy liked to call it, had just enough room for two people. Just the thought of that made him groan in annoyance. He dearly missed having company in this hellish place he called his home.

A long time ago, he was in an intimate relationship with Yami, his best friend's darker half. No, it wasn't love on either of the two males' parts, and they knew that. But it was a deep friendship, and with a physical attraction going, they wanted to... take advantage of their oppurtunities, perhaps. Some people may call them "fuck buddies." However, they didn't ever bother to think of a name for their status, other than "friendly sexual appreciation."

Of course, this couldn't last long. Yami was two years older than him and had plans of college in America, while Katsuya was still in his senior year of high school. What he'd figured was that he was just so used to always having someone there to comfort him, or love him, or just converse with him. Before he went away, there Yami was, every morning, at Katsuya's side and ready to start the day. Thinking back on this as he adjusted to the cold water, he chuckled wistfully. '_I jus' got too comfortable with my relationship wit' Yami._'

He was fessing up to the fact that there wasn't always going to be someone there for him. Still, until he found someone to fill his empty heart, he would be missing having Yami as his personal yaritomo.

He reached for the Old Spice soap and scrubbed himself harder than normal--he had to do so in order to actually come out cleaner than before, what with mold living in his shower. '_But... I love _you_, Seto... not Yami... and somehow, I have a feeling that you love me too..._'

After washing his long, soft hair, the blonde turned the knobs, shutting the water off. Fiercely, he shook his head left and right, shaking his hair free of excess water like a wet puppy... The analogy reminded him too much of Seto.

Apparently, from what he'd heard, Seto was extremely busy as of recently. His company was sky-rocketing in almost every county, and he was always traveling. It would never work out even if he did give into his feelings, unless if the CEO was willing to take a break from his work. And Katsuya had a gut feeling that that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, since "business" was Kaiba's middle name.

"I mus' be pretty goddamn screwed in tha head... I need ta talk ta someone." he said, not even bothering to dry himself off with the towel that was neatly folded up on the tainted marble counter.

Katsuya sighed as he dialed a phone number. He forgot whose exactly it was, but he was pretty sure it was Honda's.

"Honda?"

_"Who is this?"_ asked an odd voice on the receiving end of the call.

"It's Jou, ya big sandwich head."

Honda coughed a few times. _"Oh, right. Sorry, man. I got the flu, and it's messing with my mind. What's up?"_

"I jus' need ta talk to ya, man... I'm so confused... lonely..."

_"Why? Because Yami's gone?"_

"Yea, and because... well... 'cause of that... thing I was talking to ya about before..."

_"Ugh. My memory's on the fritz. What 'thing' is that?"_

"Damn, ya must be pretty fucking sick if yer memory's this screwed. I... love Seto, remember?"

There was a long pause on the brunette teen's side. OH! _Right, right! Sorry, man, I remember now. Go on."_

"It's jus' really depressing. I mean, I'm so pathetic! And so lovesick. Why does he have to be so..... stubborn? And closed? And... I dunno... secretive? Cold?"

Honda seemed to be thinking. _"That's just Kaiba for you, man. He had a tough past, y'know? Opening up to someone isn't really a strategy that did him well in life."_

"But lying and hiding things isn't helping him either!" Katsuya practically screamed into the phone. "... but I guess yer right. Anyway, I'm takin' a walk. I need ta talk to ya in person to really get this shit off my chest. Will ya meet me in tha park?" Simply saying the location reminded him of his dream, causing him to shiver.

Another long pause. Honda coughed a few more times. _"Uh-huh. Sure. I'll be there ASAP."_

---

Unfortunately, Mother Nature was not on the blonde's side today: it was cold and practically a blizzard. But he knew that no matter what, Honda was always loyal to his promises to him, and he would show up.

He sat down on the same bench as the one in his fantasy. It seemed extra cold, perhaps because it was blanketed in snow, or maybe because it fueled his burning desire even more.

Then, in the distance, he could hear snow softly crunching. Not much after that, he could hear the "_swish, swish_" of jeans legs rubbing against each other as the person wearing them slowly approached.

Katsuya's previously lowered head lifted up. "So... what is it you need to talk about?" asked a brunette. But this wasn't Honda.

If anything, the blonde was puzzled. Did Kaiba hack into his phone conversation or something?

"What... how... why... but..." he stuttered.

Seto turned his head agaisnt his shoulder, coughed a few times, then turned back to Katsuya. "Shocking impression, right?" he said in a very Honda-like voice, tone, and volume. "Perhaps hanging out with you and your goons just had an effect on me, and it gave me a new ability." He said smugly. "Now, talk to me. You're in love with me, right?"

The younger boy only growled lowly.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Do ya really care?" demanded Katsu bitterly.

Seto put his hands into his trenchcoat pockets and rolled his eyes somewhat. "Well, if I didn't care, I wouldn't be asking you, now, would I?" He brushed of the snow covering of the bench and sat down next to Katsuya. "Really, pup--... Katsuya. I want to know what the hell's going on."

"It's really none of your business..."

"None of my business? Everything is business to me, especially when it involves me. Tell me."

"I said lea'me alone, _Kaiba_..." he said a bit more coldly, slightly emphasizing the name "Kaiba."

If this was some punk on the street--or anyone else on the planet, in fact--Seto would have given up long ago and gone back home. But, of course, Katsuya was different. "Honestly, you were so open and patient when you thought I was Honda. If you love _me_, I can't begin to imagine what kind of feelings you must have for him. Tell me, right now. Why are you in such a sucky mood?"

"I'd be in a bad mood with _anyone_ who won't lea'me alone no matter how many times I tell 'em to."

Kaiba heaved a long, irritated sigh. '_He has no right to tell _me _that _I'm_ stubborn..._' he thought, about ready to pull his hair out. It wasn't normal for him to get this worked up over things like this, but Katsu was getting on his last nerve.

After a pause, he got onto his knees on the bench, crawled over closer to Katsuya, and turned the boy's back to lean against his back. He allowed his legs to wrap tightly around his waist, and his arms to embraced him tightly, resting his chin in Katsuya's soft, just-washed golden locks. '_Hopefully, this will help me get through to him better..._'

Though he was embarassed to have done so, Katsu felt himself begin to cry uncontrollably at the physical contact.

"Why are you so upset?" Seto continued to inquire. "Why do you weep? For me? Because your love is unrequited?" Silence. "If that is why, then stop crying right now."

Katsuya only sobbed harder. "I-I... I, can't help it!" Sniff. "I, I know ya, know what it's like... ta feel like no one in tha world, loves ya or cares, about ya! You've, you've neva loved someone who... didn't return yer love...!"

Seto's arms clutched a bit tighter. "No, Katsuya, that isn't what I meant. What I mean is... that..." his voice trailed off. A bit annoyed with himself, he breathed in, breathed out, and spoke again. "That... your love... isn't... unrequited. Your love isn't unrequited.

"I love you _so much_, Katsu..." he turned Katusya's body towards him, legs still wrapped around him, held his face, and slowly ran a finger down the younger boy's nose. Katsu could almost feel warmth radiating from Seto's caring smile. He gently pressed his own cheek against the other teen's and hugged him around the neck. "How could I not? You always loved me since about two years ago... it was very apparent to me. You always did spark my interest, and that is why I harassed you more than any other of the duelists.

"You loved me the way no one else did... sure, Mokuba has always cared, and always will. But it's obviously not the same kind of love. Families and siblings always have unconditional love for each other... But _you_, Katsuya. You _earned_ my love, fair and square.

"I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. You have no idea... and believe me, I have always relentlessly regretted all the nasty things I've done or said to you. I never truly meant one single thing, ever. I just didn't want to fall in love and get hurt, like how my stepfather hurt me when I was starting to warm up to him... I didn't want it to happen again..."

Katsuya stared into Seto's deep blue eyes incredulously, tears starting to dry. This _was_ Seto Kaiba, right? Tough, independent, egotistical, headstrong Seto Kaiba? It seemed even less real than the dream, which had unfolded all too similarly to this current scene. He was a bit afraid to accept this as reality, as he didn't want to just wake up and realize everything was fake, the way he did earlier that morning.

Seto could sense Katsu's faint discomfort due to the chilled air and wind, and he rubbed his hips against the boy's roughly, but more affectionately than sexually, and pinned him into a lying-down position. His grip tightened, and his breath warmed Katsuya's ears as he whispered romantic words to him. He moved one of his hands to the back of the blonde's head, supporting it as he gradually kissed from the back of his jawbone, down his cheek, and closer and closer to Katsuya's mouth.

When Seto's icy lips reached the corners of Katsuya's own, the younger of the two couldn't take it or deny it anymore. He put his hands on Seto's neck and hastily turned his head in order to lock lips with the CEO.

The brunette began the kiss soft, but quickly dominated it and pried his puppy's mouth open with his tongue. Katsuya had no objection, and granted him access to his oral chambers. If he had been caught off guard, he would have choked on Seto's tongue as it went down his throat. Before they knew it, the two men's mouth muscles were engaging in a duel of their very own.

Katsuya couldn't help himself: this display was already beginning to turn him on. "Mmmmmahhh..." He moaned lightly into Seto's mouth as the older boy unzipped his jacket and ran his hands up underneath his cotton T-shirt.

The two broke for air briefly, and Seto took the moment to murmur something to him. "I'm sorry if I start to get you going... it's unhealthy to continue when it's this cold outside."

The blonde pouted, but nonetheless knew he was right. "Yer right, I'm freezin'... even when yer layin' on top a' me."

Seto absently twidled a strand of gold around his finger. "You could come back to my place, and we could warm up there..." he smirked.

"Sounds good." Katsuya agreed, thrusting his hips against Seto's as a teasing reminder for the brunette to get off of him.

They linked arms as they began to walk along the snow-covered path on their way out of the park. However, Katsu jumped into Seto's arms and kissed him again, interfering with their walk, and stopping the movemet. The CEO fell lightly to his knees, and continued to hold the blonde with one arm as he used his other to remove his trenchcoat. He layed it against the icy ground.

Now he pinned Katsu to the ground on his back, allowing his most prized article of clothing to be ruined as he went back to kissing and hugging him.

If this kept up, it was going to be a long walk home.

---

THE END.

Awwwwwwww!!! This is my most favorite story I've ever written!! Awww Hope everyone liked it... R&R!

-xxPetalsandthorns9xx


End file.
